What I'm Thankful For
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Beca and Stacie host Thanksgiving dinner at their place. Written with Electronis Zappa and is a follow up to "Halloween Surprise." And, just a reminder, neither of us own Pitch Perfect or any characters from it.


**BeChloeIsLegit:** Here's another collaboration with Electronis Zappa that continues our Halloween one-shot "Halloween Surprise" under Zap's name (go check it out if you haven't already). So, Happy Thanksgiving to our American readers, and to the rest of the World, have a great day!

 **Zap's note:** Happy thanksgiving to any Americans reading this, happy whatever day is appropriate to everyone else reading this whenever you do. This is for everyone wanting to see a follow up to Halloween Surprise over on my name. Hope it lives up to the hype.

* * *

Beca opened the door and closed it immediately. She waited a couple of seconds until there was another knock on the door. She opened it and Aubrey was glaring at her.

"Don't give me that look, Posen," Beca said. "I didn't feel like watching you play tonsil hockey on my doorstep."

Chloe laughed and kissed Aubrey again quickly. She handed Beca one of the pumpkin pies she was carrying and gave her a quick hug with her free arm. Aubrey walked around Chloe and carried a covered dish to the kitchen where Stacie was checking the turkey.

"Hey, guys," Stacie said. "You're the first ones here."

"I made a green bean casserole," Aubrey said as she set the dish on the counter. "It just needs to be warmed up."

"Here are the pies," Beca said as she and Chloe came into the kitchen.

Stacie smiled and told them to set them on the other counter. Beca took both pies and did as Stacie said. Stacie grabbed some oven mitts and opened the oven door.

"What the hell are you doing?," Beca yelled rushing over to Stacie.

"The turkey's done," Stacie said.

"I'll get it," Beca said grabbing the oven mitts from Stacie. "Move."

Stacie sighed and moved out of the way. Chloe and Aubrey watched the interaction and looked at each other. The doorbell rang and Beca went to answer.

"I need to change," Stacie said. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Stacie left to go change, leaving Chloe and Aubrey alone in the kitchen,

"Is everything okay with them?," Aubrey asked Chloe.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "Beca hasn't said anything to me."

"I'm a little worried," Aubrey said. "The way Beca yelled at Stacie just now. She doesn't usually do that."

"I agree," Chloe said. "And, don't get me wrong, but did you notice Stacie's stomach? She's put on a little weight. Maybe there is something going on and she's stressed."

"We'll talk to them after everyone leaves," Aubrey said. "Let them know we're here for them."

"Good idea," Chloe said and gave Aubrey a kiss.

"Get a room, you two," Beca said as she led CR and Denise into the kitchen.

CR and Denise laughed and gave the girls a hug.

"Any news on the wedding front?," CR asked.

Chloe and Aubrey excitedly began to talk about some of the ideas they were thinking about for the wedding. Beca decided to go check on Stacie and went up to their bedroom. On the way she closed the door to the nursery in case anyone decided to wander upstairs. She found Stacie standing in her underwear throwing clothes on the bed.

"Hey," Beca said putting her arms around Stacie from the back. "You okay?"

"Nothing fits," Stacie says throwing another shirt onto the bed.

"Wear some sweats," Beca recommended.

"Stacie Conrad does not wear sweats," Stacie says.

"Stacie Mitchell does," Beca said. "Especially when she's almost 4 months pregnant."

"I can't wait to tell everyone," Stacie says turning and pulling Beca into a hug.

"Me, too," Beca says. "How do you think we should tell them?"

"I thought we'd do that thing where you go around and say what you're thankful for," Stacie said. "One of us can mention the baby."

"Can I do it?," Beca says excitedly.

"Of course you can, baby," Stacie said kissing Beca. "I'm excited that you're so excited about this."

"Are you kidding?," Beca said. "This will put us way ahead in the couples race. We were the first to get married, and now we're the first to have a kid."

"There she is ladies and gentleman," Stacie said with a laugh. "My wife, Beca Mitchell."

"Get dressed," Beca said. "I heard the doorbell so I think Amy and Luke are here. They're the last ones."

Stacie let out a sigh and grabbed her nicest pair of sweat pants and put them on. She threw on an oversized sweater and was ready to go. Beca took her hand and they walked down to greet the rest of their guests.

"What up, Shawshank? Legs." Amy yelled when she saw the couple.

"Hey guys, good to see you," Beca greeted.

"Sorry I wasn't able to make it to the Halloween Party," Luke apologized.

"That's ok," Beca waved it off. "Amy told us about your grandfather. Sorry for your loss."

"At least he's not suffering anymore," Luke said solemnly.

"Sorry, I've got to check on the turkey," Stacie said, dashing into the kitchen. It was fairly obvious talking about Luke's loss got to her.

"Is she ok?," Amy asked, turning her attention back to Beca as the three of them had watched Stacie leave.

"She had a similar situation with her great grandmother," Beca covered, thankful that she didn't actually have to lie, as it likely was a factor. Figuring it was best to get them off the subject she asked, "Can I get anyone a drink?"

"I'm already on it, Becs," Chloe said carrying in a tray with several glasses of wine.

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca said. "I'm going to go help Stacie in the kitchen. We should be ready to eat in a few minutes."

Chloe was taking the empty tray back to the kitchen when she heard Beca raising her voice. She waited outside the door not sure she should intrude.

"Dammit, Stacie," Beca said. "I've told you before, you can't do that. Call me and I'll take care of it."

"I'm sorry, Beca," Stacie could be heard saying. "I can't seem to do anything right today."

Chloe decided to make her presence known before whatever was going on escalated.

"I need two more glasses of wine," Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh, with you two, I need four more glasses."

"She's not drinking," Beca said quickly pointing to Stacie.

"I can have a little bit," Stacie said.

"No, you can't," Beca said. "And, you know why."

"Beca, a little wine won't hurt," Chloe said.

"This is none of your concern, Chloe," Beca told her.

Beca reached for two more wine glasses and poured wine into them. She held them out to Chloe.

"Here, take these to whoever doesn't have a drink yet," she told her.

Chloe took the glasses and turned to leave. She looked back at Stacie before she exited the kitchen. She gave the glasses of wine to Amy and Luke and then pulled Aubrey into a quiet corner.

"Bree," Chloe said. "Something is definitely up with Beca and Stacie."

Chloe told Aubrey everything she overheard.

"This doesn't sound good," Aubrey said. "Let's keep an eye on them and not let them be alone together too much. Sounds like a fight may be brewing."

"They're alone in the kitchen right now," Chloe said.

"Come on," Aubrey said. "We'll see if we can help and if not we'll just start talking about the wedding."

"Okay," Chloe said and followed Aubrey into the kitchen.

About 20 minutes later, Beca came out and announced that dinner was ready. Everyone made their way to the dining room and sat down. Beca sat at one end with Stacie to her left, CR next to her and then Denise next to CR. Chloe was to Beca's right, Aubrey was next and then Amy, with Luke at the other end.

"Everything looks great, Stace," Aubrey said.

"Thanks," Stacie said and suddenly jumped up and ran out of the dining room.

Chloe went to get up and follow her but Beca stopped her.

"I've got this," Beca said.

Beca hurried after Stacie and found her in the downstairs bathroom throwing up. She went over to her and started rubbing her back.

"Hey," Beca said trying not to gag. "Are you okay?"

"Just some morning sickness," Stacie said. "The green bean casserole Aubrey brought was right in front of me and I suddenly got a whiff of it and that's all she wrote."

"Great," Beca said. "I can just hear Posen pushing you to eat it."

Chloe had excused herself and went to check on Stacie. She heard voices in the bathroom and was just about to knock when she heard Stacie speak.

"Maybe we should just tell them," Stacie said.

"No," Beca said louder than she intended.

"But," Stacie said voice getting thick with emotion. "They're going to find out soon anyway. The way we've been acting they have to know something is up."

Chloe can hear Stacie crying and it breaks her heart. She quietly goes back to the table and sits down.

"Is Stacie okay?," Aubrey asks.

"I think so," Chloe said and leans into to whisper in Aubrey's ear. "I think they're breaking up."

"What?," Aubrey says a bit loud.

"Everything okay over there, Aubrey?," Denise asks.

"Yes," Aubrey with a tight smile. "Would you excuse us for a minute?"

Aubrey grabs Chloe's arm and pulls her into the living room.

"What the hell do you mean, they're breaking up?," Aubrey asks when they were out of earshot of the others.

"Stacie was crying and saying that maybe they should just tell us," Chloe said playing with her fingers nervously. "Beca yelled at her and said, no. Stacie said we were going to find out sooner or later, and that the way they've been acting we have to know something is up. What else could they mean?"

Chloe started crying and Aubrey grabbed her into a hug. She wiped the tears from Chloe's eyes and looked at her.

"Let's just act like everything is okay," Aubrey said. "We'll stick to the plan and talk to them after everyone leaves."

"Okay," Chloe sniffed. "I'm going to go wash my face. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Aubrey said and kissed Chloe before going back into the dining room.

All eyes turned to her as she entered. Stacie and Beca were back at their places at the table.

"Where's Chloe?," Beca asked.

"She needed to use the bathroom," Aubrey replied sending a glare Beca's way.

Beca's eyes widened at the look Aubrey gave her. She looked at Stacie who just shrugged her shoulders and picked up her water glass. She took a sip and set it back down. Chloe came back in smiling her famous Beale smile and sat down next to Aubrey.

"Now that everyone is seated," Beca said standing. "Stacie and I would like to thank you all for coming. It's nice to have some of our fellow Bellas still together after all these years. Now, Stacie wants us to go around the table and say what we are thankful for this year. Since you are all our guests, we going to start with Chloe and work our way around to me and Stacie. Chloe?"

"Um, okay," Chloe said taking Aubrey's hand. "I am thankful for my wonderful fiancée and our Bella family. I'm sad that we couldn't spend Thanksgiving with my family in Tampa but am thankful that Beca and Stacie invited us to share with them. Bree?"

"I, too, am thankful for my beautiful fiancée," Aubrey said and turns her attention to Stacie. "I'm also thankful for all of you and hope that you all know that Chloe and I are here for you. No matter what. Just call and we are there."

Beca furrows her brows as she looks from Aubrey to Stacie and back again.

"Is there something going on that we should know about, Aubrey?," Beca asks.

"Maybe we should be asking you the same thing," Aubrey says.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?," Beca says getting angry.

"You know exactly what it means," Aubrey said.

"Bree," Chloe said putting a hand on Aubrey's arm. "Don't."

Aubrey takes a deep breath and looks to Amy.

"Amy, I believe it's your turn," Aubrey says.

"Okay," Amy says. "Well, we don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Australia. But, I am thankful that you Yanks do and that there is plenty of food. Oh, and I'm thankful for Luke and you girls, too."

Luke chuckled a little at his girlfriend's antics. "I'm thankful for Amy and that I've got such great friends here in the States."

Beca and Stacie are whispering to each other and not really paying attention to their guests. Aubrey jumps up.

"We know you two are breaking up," Aubrey yells.

"What?," CR, Denise, and Amy all yell.

"What the hell, Bree?," Stacie yells.

Stacie suddenly pales and runs out of the dining room again. Beca jumps up to go after but turns to Aubrey first.

"We're not done with this, Posen," Beca says and runs after Stacie.

"What the hell are you talking about?," CR asks Aubrey.

"Chloe and I have noticed that things seem a bit off between them," Aubrey says taking her seat. "And, then Chloe overheard them in the bathroom. Stacie was crying and saying something about telling us before someone else did."

"Oh, no," Denise said. "That doesn't sound good."

"Maybe it's not that," Amy said. "Maybe it's something else."

"Like what, Amy?," Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Amy said. "But, those two love each other. I mean, when Red turned Beca down she and Stacie got together. Beca told me once that she was never so glad to be turned down by someone because it led her to the love of her life."

"Do you think Beca's cheating on Stacie?," Aubrey asked.

"Beca wouldn't do that," Chloe said. "There's a lot of things Beca may do, but she always said she would never be like her father. And I believe her. It's got to be something else."

"Stacie wouldn't cheat on Beca would she?," Denise asked. "I mean she did have the reputation of being a "hunter." Could that be it?"

"Oh, my God," Beca said staring at them all. "Why would even say that? Stacie would never cheat on me and I resent that you would even think it."

"Calm down, Becs," Chloe said standing and facing Beca and Stacie. "We're just worried about you guys. We heard you yelling at her earlier. And, no offense Stacie, but we noticed you'd put on some weight and we thought it might be from stress because you guys were having marital troubles."

Beca and Stacie looked at each other and started laughing. Beca was holding her stomach she laughed so hard. Everyone else at the table looked at them in confusion. Chloe plopped down in her seat and Aubrey put her arm around her.

"Oh, God," Beca said trying to control her laughter. "We're not.."

Another bout of laughter bubbled up from the small brunette. Stacie was wiping her eyes and trying to control her breathing.

"I love that you guys care so much," Stacie said between laughs.

Everyone around the table is starting to squirm, wondering what it is the two brunettes could find so amusing about them breaking up.

"Will you just tell us?," Aubrey finally speaks for the table. "Are you two breaking up?"

"No!," Beca and Stacie both say.

Beca looks at Stacie and she nods her head. Beca takes Stacie by the hand and stands at the head of the table.

"We are definitely not breaking up," Beca said turning to face Stacie with a big smile. "What I'm thankful for this Thanksgiving, is my gorgeous wife and the baby she's carrying that will be sharing next Thanksgiving with us."

It took a moment for what Beca said to sink in before pandemonium erupted around the table. Everyone jumped up and surrounded the couple. Chloe tugged at Beca's arm.

"How long have you known?," Chloe asked.

"We actually got confirmation on Halloween," Beca said. "But we didn't want to steal your engagement announcement thunder so we waited to tell you."

Chloe grabbed Beca in a hug. "I'm so happy for you both!"

The rest of the group hugged Beca and Stacie. Beca looked over at Stacie and mouthed "I love you." Stacie looked back at Beca and mouthed "You'd better."


End file.
